


Ship of the Year

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of the mini drabbles that I wrote for ship of the year voting; missing scenes, semi-canon, and au settings. all of them can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinosaur Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [this post](http://deadlybingo.tumblr.com/post/147020628548/felicity-smoak-always-has-dinosaur-shaped-chicken) by deadlybingo

“Felicity,” Oliver called from the kitchen, “What are these?”

“What are what?” she peered over at him. 

He tugged a bag of frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets from within the freezer. “These.” 

“I know you can read what it says, Oliver.” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “I know they are chicken nuggets-” 

“Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.” 

“Okay,” he mumbled, “But why do we have them?” 

“Because they’re delicious and microwavable.” 

“Okay,” he said again, “But I can cook for you.” 

Felicity started to walk towards him. “I know that, but you’re not always going to be here, sooo when you’re not I can make my own food.” 

“Felicity, this is not food,” he shook the bag. 

She rolled her eyes this time. "Do you want me to try to cook again?" 

He thought about it for a moment. 

"Do you remember what happened last time?" 

"I can never use that pan again… you literally turned whatever that was into some kind of gluey goo," he shuddered.

Felicity nodded, "Exactly," she said, "Now put my nuggets back." 

Oliver relented and slid the chicken nuggets away into the freezer. 

"And don't say anything about my Star Wars mac and cheese." 

"The kind with the powdered cheese that isn't actually cheese," he whined. 

"I know I know your mac and cheese is a thousand times better. You make it all bubbly and with the crunchy stuff on top, but I can't make that and unless you want me to starve while you're busy." 

He let out a long sigh, "I definitely don't want you to starve." 

"Good," Felicity beamed up at him. 

"Will you at least let me cook for you tonight?" he took a step closer and placed his hands on her hips. 

"I suppose," her hands wrapped around his neck. 

"Lobster mac and cheese with those biscuits that you like," 

Felicity practically moaned. 

"And crème brulee for dessert." 

"Oh god that's so good. Give it to me." 

He chuckled. "Anything for you."


	2. Beard Conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity + “Oliver I bought this conditioner for your beard to soften it"

"Here,” Felicity set down a bottle on the table in front of Oliver.

“What?” 

“Oliver,” she said seriously, “I bought this conditioner for your beard to soften it.” 

He blinked up at her, “What?” he repeated. 

“Since you’ve been growing out your beard it’s been extra scratchy. It’s too rough on my face and definitely too rough on my thighs. I can’t enjoy that thing you do with your tongue, well I _can_ but it’s not the same and you know how much I love that thing, especially when you add that-” 

“Felicity.” 

“Conditioner for your beard,” she pushed the bottle towards him. 

“You could have said something earlier,” he smiled and shook his head, “I could have shaved it.” 

“But you love the beard,” she pouted. 

“I do, but I also love you and I don’t want to scratch you with it,” he moved his hand across his cheeks and chin, “It is getting kind of scraggly.” 

“You’re just saying that,” Felicity crossed her arms. 

“Nope.” He gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” he tugged her into his lap as he spoke, “Besides, no one wants a mayor with a beard that’s out of control.” 

“Alright.” Felicity kissed him gently. 

She pulled back after a moment and he gave her a curious expression. 

“Something else on your mind?” 

“After you shave can you do that thing… and the other thing?” 

He smirked. “Of course.”


	3. City Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver blushng in front of cityhall staff bc of the things felicity did to him in that office.

Oliver panted heavily. His eyes moved over Felicity’s face. She knelt between his legs, under his desk. Her tongue dragged across her perfect fuchsia lips. They hadn’t been back together for very long, but that didn’t stop her from crawling under his desk and taking him into her mouth. Oliver was definitely not complaining. He just couldn’t believe she had actually done that. The risk she had taken in them getting caught had made it that much hotter.

Felicity zipped up his pants and put her hands on his thighs. “Well Mr. Mayor, I believe you have someplace to be.”

He nodded slowly, but he didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay there with Felicity instead of going back to work.

“C'mon,” she giggled, “Let’s get you going.” 

“You already did that,” he smirked. 

“Oliver,” she playfully smacked him. 

He sighed, but relented. He pushed himself to his feet and got out of the way so that Felicity could stand. She walked to him, reaching up to adjust his tie. 

“You know you’re going to have to let me return the favor.” 

“On your desk?” 

Oliver hadn’t even thought that, but now he was. “God, yes.” 

“Maybe,” she gave a teasing smile. 

“Mean,” he said, but he returned the smile and leaned down for a kiss. 

Felicity pulled away after a couple of seconds and started towards the door. That woman was going to kill him one of these days. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and fixed up his clothing so he looked completely presentable. Oliver left his office and was immediately met people that needed to speak to him. He suddenly felt like he had what he and Felicity had done written on his forehead. He wasn’t normally bothered by that sort of thing. Or at least he hadn’t been when he was younger. Now he was a professional, the mayor of a city, and he felt a flustered blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Queen?” a young intern asked. 

He cleared his throat, “Of course.” 

Movement ahead caught his eye. He looked up to see Felicity about to head out the exit. She winked and waved at him before walking out. The blush became worse. 

Yep, she was bound and determined to kill him.


	4. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sentence prompt: “I missed you undressing me when I'm too tired to do it”

Felicity rest her forehead against Oliver’s chest. She closed her eyes, already on the verge of falling asleep. She felt Oliver’s hand at her back, taking the tiny zipper into his fingers and gently tugging downward.

“I missed you undressing me when I’m too tired to do it,“ she mumbled quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she leaned back enough for her dress to fall to the floor and pool at her feet. 

“I’m glad,” Oliver gently guided her to the bed, “Though, I do wish you weren’t so exhausted.” 

Felicity gave a tired laugh. “I know, but at least I can sleep in tomorrow. I love Sundays.” 

“Me too.” 

She sat down and let her shoes slip off. Oliver reached behind her and unhooked her bra in one quick movement. She was perfectly content going to bed in nothing but her panties, but he handed her a t-shirt anyway. It might have been because she was always cold and clinging to him like he was her own personal space heater. 

Felicity slowly pulled her t-shirt on and with her last remaining energy, crawled up into bed. The lights went off and there was a sudden shift in the bed when Oliver joined her. His arm wrapped around her tightly. 

“Mm,” she let out a content sigh. 

“Sleep well,” he leaned in and kissed her neck gently. It wasn’t in a sexual way, just a light brushing of his lips against her skin. 

“Thank you,” she yawned and nuzzled into her pillow. 

Oliver tugged her closer to him. His body pressed against hers. He kissed her neck again and she gave a quiet snore. 

He chuckled against her skin. “I love you, Felicity.”


	5. Favorite Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + “my fave spot on this couch is your lap”

“You know what?”

“What?” Oliver asked. 

“My favorite spot on this couch,” Felicity said, “Is your lap.” 

He smiled and patted his lap. “All yours.” 

She slid into his lap with a dramatic sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into him. He was so warm; it was hard not to let his warmth completely envelop her. Not that she was trying very hard. 

“I missed this,” he said quietly. 

“Me too.” 

He hugged her tighter as if to say he was never letting go. She savored the feeling. She missed him desperately when they were apart. She knew it had been necessary to end things, though. Their relationship was stronger now because of it. 

Still, nights sleeping alone were rough. Wishing she was snuggled into his arms. Being angry that she even wanted that. She was angry at him and she shouldn’t have been missing him so much, right? It’s hard to argue with loneliness. 

At least now things were okay. Now she had a real apology and a rebuilding of trust with him. 

Felicity snuggled into his chest and let out a content sigh. Oliver dropped the softest kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her hair. 

“I love you, too.”


	6. Easy Peasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + you make it look so easy

“You make it look so easy,” Felicity sighed, letting her arms drop to her side.

“I’ve just had a lot of practice, but don’t worry, you’ll get it.” 

Oliver stood behind her and let his hands fall to her arms. He guided them back up and into position. She could feel the heat radiating off of his bare chest. She didn’t have to look at him to know that his muscles were glistening with sweat. 

“You know, I wanted you to train me, but you’re very distracting.” 

“I don’t try to be,” he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You may not try, but you still do it.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

She knew he wasn’t. Felicity shook her head and swung her fist at the punching bag. It barely moved. She sighed heavily. 

“This sucks,” she mumbled. 

“Here,” he adjusted her fist and guided her arm back. In slow movements he brought her arm forward and her fist hit the punching bag with a gentle thump. “Now do that, but faster and with more force.” 

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment and mustered up as much energy as she could. She mimicked the movements and slammed her fist forward. The punching bag swung back. 

“Woohoo!” Felicity said, ignoring the slight pain in her hand now. 

She barely got a chance to celebrate when the bag came back and smacked into her. She fell back against Oliver’s sweaty chest. She sighed heavily as he held onto her. Her head tilted upward to see his stupid smirk. 

“Don’t say anything,” she huffed. 

“I was just going to say that it was a good try.” 

Her face softened a little, “Thank you,” she said, “But I think I’m done training for today.” She turned in his grasp and let her hand slide up his chest. “I would like to continue exercising, though.”


	7. Pokemon Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + pokemon go

Part One:

“Gah!” Felicity’s shout startled Oliver, “I was just about to catch that Meowth! Damn servers!” 

He blinked over at his girlfriend. She was wandering through the loft with her phone out. He had no idea what she was doing or what the hell a Meowth was. He was simply trying to go through some recipes that he wanted to try this week when she basically scared the life out of him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to catch a Meowth and I could do it too if the servers would stop causing the game to freeze and crash,” she gave another frustrated shout. 

Oliver blinked slowly. 

Felicity looked towards him. “Pokémon Go,” she said, “It’s a game, a game I’m about to hack just so I can boost their servers.” 

“Pokémon….” he said, trying to think, “Those are little monster things right?” 

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“Aren’t those for kids?” 

Felicity gave him a glare, “No, well maybe, but I don’t care.” 

Her eyes moved back to her phone screen. He watched her fingers move across it as she tried to play the game again. 

“Yes!” she pumped her fist into the air. 

Oliver kept his eyes on her and shook his head. He didn’t know anything about Pokémon, but watching her play, getting excited and having fun was worth the mild heart attack she gave him. She was incredibly adorable. 

“You caught it?” he asked with a smile. 

“Yes and now we’re going for a walk,” Felicity walked towards him and grabbed his hand. 

Suddenly, he was being yanked off the couch and pulled towards the door. He let her tug him, but that was beside the point. 

“A walk?” 

“Yes,” she repeated, “There’s an Onix close by.” 

“A what?” 

“Oh, Oliver,” she said, looking back at him, “I’m going to have to teach you so much.”

* * *

Part Two:

Oliver couldn’t believe this. He had been dragged around the city by Felicity the last couple of nights and apparently someone had taken notice. They were a headline in the newspaper all over a little pokemon hunting. Pokemon of all things. 

“Newly instated Mayor Oliver Queen seen on the streets holding hands with ex-fiance Felicity Smoak. Could a reconciliation be in their future or are there simply some benefits that come with his new job title? Read more on page 12.” 

He was glad that hardly anyone read the newspaper anymore, less happy that this was all over the internet and in those terrible tabloids; as his loving little sister pointed out. 

He and Felicity were just starting to patch things up. They were friends, roommates, and partners in vigilantism again, but what if this screwed things up. It was frustrating to say the least. He didn’t care that much about his own image. His reputation had been through the shredder more than once, but he didn’t want Felicity to look bad. She was trying to get her company back and couldn’t risk these terrible rumors. 

When she came into the bunker that day she didn’t look angry, but that just worried Oliver even more. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing, I just…” he sighed and pushed the newspaper towards her. 

“Oh, I saw that,” she gave a shrug, “No biggie.” 

“Huh?” he wasn’t sure he heard her right. “You don’t care?” 

“Nope.” 

Oliver frowned as he watched her sit down at the computer. “Why not?” 

“Because,” Felicity said nonchalantly, “It’s silly. Plus, I caught a freaking Mew last night. I don’t care what anyone thinks.” 

Oliver shook his head, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He kept his eyes on her. She was typing away on the computer for several minutes, before she pulled back. 

“And it looks like they’re having some problems with their servers,” she smirked. 

“Who?” 

“All of the newspaper and tabloid companies in Star City.” 

Oliver practically beamed with pride. “You’re good.” 

“I know.”


	8. Chopsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + lunch date

“Helloooo, Mr. Mayor,” Felicity said in a sing-song voice.

Oliver smiled over at her. “You just love calling me that, don’t you?” 

“Admit it you love hearing it.” 

“I do,” he laughed. 

Felicity gave a smug grin as she walked forward and sat a bag full of plastic containers down on his desk. “Lunch is served.” 

“I thought we were going out for our lunch date?” he quirked a brow. 

“Well, I decided to bring it to you.” Felicity sat down in the cushy chair across from him. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Alright,” he said, “What are we having?” 

“Sushi,” she pulled out the containers and handed him a set of chopsticks. 

“Uh,” he looked at the wooden sticks in his hand. 

“What?” she broke her own apart and held them in one hand. 

“I hope you brought a fork?” he bit down on his lip. 

“What…. I thought you said you lived in Hong Kong,” she frowned. 

“I wasn’t exactly soaking up the culture while I was there.” 

“I know that,” she sighed, “I just thought you at least learned how to use chopsticks.” 

“Nope,” he gave her a soft smile, “But it’s okay. I’ll manage.” 

“I’m going to teach you one of these days,” she said opening up the plastic and popping one into her mouth. 

Felicity really had thought this was a good idea, but at least it wasn’t the end of the world. She watched him for a moment as he struggled with his chopsticks. His usually nimble fingers clumsily gripped onto the wooden sticks. Oliver narrowed his eyes at them, but finally gave up. He set them aside and picked up the sushi with his fingers. 

Felicity tried and failed to hold back a laugh. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” she said with a wide smile, “You’re just really cute.”


	9. Man Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver gets a cold

Oliver sneezed and then he sneezed again.

Felicity frowned in confusion. She never heard him sneeze, unless he had put too much pepper in something he was cooking. She rolled over in bed and found her fiancé trying and failing to put on his running shoes. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Getting ready for my morning jog,” he said, though it was hard to understand through the clogged sinuses. 

“No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am, Felicity,” each word was overly enunciated, making it obvious that he was trying not to sound sick. 

“You have a cold,” she said. “Get back into bed.” 

“But I don’t get sick,” he sniffled loudly. 

Felicity got out of bed and walked around to where he was sitting on the corner. She pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and forehead. He was a warm person in general, but the heat radiating off of him that morning was unreal. She shook her head and took his sneakers from him. 

“Lie down.” 

Without another argument, Oliver climbed back into bed. He didn’t even bother to pull off his hoodie or sweats. Felicity yawned and stretched. It was a little early for her to be up, but she knew this was important. 

“I’m going to go to the store to get some cold pills. Is there anything you want?” 

“Soup,” Oliver said miserably. 

“Alright,” she started to get dressed. “You better be right there when I get back. I don’t want to have to call my mother to come watch you.” 

“But I like your mom,” he mumbled quietly. 

“She’s going to feed you Nana’s cold remedy.” 

Oliver sniffled. 

Felicity looked over at him to see he had the blankets pulled up to his nose. His eyes begging for someone to take care of him. Oliver Queen, the badass Green Arrow, taken down by a tiny flu bug and in need of mothering. 

“I will call her, but you’re not allowed to complain about it later.” 

He gave one nod. 

Felicity couldn’t believe that she was about to willingly call her mother to come over; to take care of her fiancé of all things.


	10. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity, dyla, and thearoy + family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be one of my favorites out of everything I wrote.

“Aunt Licity!” a squeal followed by the padding of little feet across the wood floor came from the living room.

“Sara!” Felicity squealed back. 

Oliver watched them from the kitchen. He knew that Felicity would have bent down to pick up the three-year-old, but she was currently very pregnant. John and Lyla walked into the front door, looking relieved that their daughter had found her way to Felicity. 

“I guess we’re chopped liver,” Thea said, leaning against the counter. 

“Yep,” Roy agreed. 

They both reached for some of the vegetables that Oliver was chopping, but he smacked their hands away. 

“Go sit down if you’re going to keep trying to eat before it’s ready,” he muttered sternly. 

“Not bothered by the fact that Uncle Ollie isn’t the favorite?” Thea teased. 

Oliver shook his head, “Nope.” 

In truth, Oliver was more than happy to see Sara and Felicity like this. He’d always adored it, from the moment that Felicity leaned over the newborn bundled up in pink. _“Oh, she is scrumptious! Mazel tov, guys, seriously.”_

Now, he couldn’t wait for their little bundle of joy to join them. He knew that their child was going to be perfect and they were both going to love him or her with all their hearts. 

“Let’s go see what Uncle Ollie is making,” Felicity said, taking Sara’s hand. 

The kitchen was suddenly full of people. John and Lyla grabbed a beer and sat on the stools on the other side of where Oliver was cooking dinner. Thea and Roy continued to try to steal food, while Felicity and Sara snuck up on the other side of Oliver to see what he was doing. 

“I’m not going to be able to get dinner done with you all in here,” he said, looking up at them. 

“But I am hungry, Uncle Ollie,” Sara pouted up at him. 

“Me too,” Felicity mimicked Sara’s pout. 

Oliver suddenly realized just how screwed he was going to be when his child was born. How was he supposed to resist two pouty faces? 

As if Diggle could see the wheels spinning in Oliver’s head, he let out a laugh. “You’ll be fine, man,” he said. “But we will get out of your hair.” John motioned for everyone to join him on the couch, “I think there’s a basketball game on.” 

Everyone but Felicity and Sara left the kitchen. 

“We want to watch you cook,” Felicity said. 

Sara nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well, alright,” he said. “I guess I can live with that.” he gave them his best charming grin.


	11. M.I.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver picks the worst time in his life to run late

“Where is he?” Felicity whimpered, “What’s taking so long?”

Diggle shook his head. He didn’t know. Nobody knew. Oliver had been on the coms when them when the system fried. She lost track of him and then the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened. She went into labor. 

Several text messages were sent. Diggle called and so did Lyla, who was sitting out in the hall with baby Sara at the moment. Oliver had to know. He had to be on his way to the hospital. 

“I can’t do this without him.” 

“He’ll be here,” John said reassuringly. 

Felicity sniffled and a few tears roll down her cheeks. A million different horrible thoughts were going through her mind. Her normal worries were amplified because her emotions were already running high. What if he had gotten into a fight and gotten hurt? What if he’d been taken by someone or _worse?_

If Thea and Roy weren’t off somewhere doing who knows what, then they could be searching for him. He was somewhere in the city. It had just been a regular patrol, but he had been miles away when the coms went out. John could go searching for him, but she wanted him there with her in case things progressed further. 

Another contraction caused Felicity to cry out in pain. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself, but she knew she was getting closer. She didn’t want Oliver to miss the birth of their first child. She didn’t want to do this without him. She needed him there for support. 

“I need him here.” 

* * *

Oliver was a dead man. It wasn’t his fault that he was late, but that didn’t mean Felicity wasn’t going to kill him on the spot. 

Everything seemed to be working against him that night. It started storming during his patrols, he got into a fight with a random street thug, his phone was dead, and so were the comms. He suspected it had something to do with the lightning that frequently streaked the sky. 

He stopped by the bunker only to find everyone gone and Felicity’s pregnancy bag for the hospital gone. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he repeated the word as he stripped out of his suit as fast as he could. 

Soon, Oliver was on his Ducati and heading in the direction of the closest hospital. He hoped to whatever God there was that he would make it in time. If he missed the birth of his daughter not only would he hate himself, but he was pretty sure Felicity would too. 

He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to be holding her hand and coaching her through. He revved the engine of his motorcycle and sped down the street. He didn’t care that he was getting pelted with rain drops. He needed to get to Felicity. 

He barely got the bike parked before running towards the entrance. He narrowly avoided getting hit by a car in the parking lot, but again he didn’t care. Dripping wet, he stood there in front of the front receptionist. 

“Felicity Smoak’s room please,” he panted, “She’s having my baby.” 

The very shocked looking woman pointed him in the direction of Felicity’s room. Instead of taking the elevator he ran up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. 

He busted into the room to find a hysterical Felicity and a very annoyed doctor. 

“You need to push, Ms. Smoak.” 

“Felicity, I’m here. I’m so sorry,” he ran to her. 

“Where the hell were you!?” she shouted through the tears. 

“I got held up…. traffic,” he reached for her hand as John moved out of the way. “Thank you for being here,” Oliver mumbled quietly to him. 

He just nodded and clapped him on the back. 

“Ms. Smoak, you really need to start pushing now,” the doctor spoke up again. 

“You can do it, I’m right here,” Oliver said.


	12. Mommy does it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + bobby pins & braiding hair

Felicity shuffled her feet as she walked into her apartment. It had been a long day at work, but she was happy to be home. When she hit the living room, she paused and raised a brow. Oliver sat there with bobby pins in his mouth, hair ties on his wrist, and little butterfly barrettes in his short hair.

Liora, their daughter, sat between his legs as he braided her long dark hair into pigtails. 

“You are slow, daddy,” the four-year-old stated firmly. 

“I know, mommy does it much better than daddy does,” he mumbled, managing not to lose any of the bobby pins. 

Felicity crossed her arms and watched them for a moment. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that she was home. Well, Liora was, Oliver had much more keen senses than he ever let on. 

“And mommy makes them pretty with the ribbons.” 

“I’m still practicing how to do the princess braid, but maybe if mommy were home she could do this,” he finally looked up in her direction. 

Felicity giggled, catching Liora’s attention. 

“Mommy!” she bolted from the floor and ran towards her. 

Felicity scooped her up and hugged her tight. 

“You cans finish my hair!” 

“Of course,” she set her daughter down and looked at the braids, “These are lopsided,” she giggled. 

Oliver pouted at her from the couch. 

“But you tried.”


	13. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + bending over seductively

Felicity watched Oliver at his desk. His well-tailored suit hugging his muscles just right. The tie he wore, which she picked out, was complementing his eyes perfectly. Yet, she wanted to tear the clothes right off of him.

_Ugh._

It had been a week or so since they had gotten back together, but she still missed him. She missed the intimacy and, yes, the sex. She craved his touch. Of course, they had been together since their reunion, but it wasn’t enough. There were months to make up for. 

Felicity didn’t even know what Oliver was doing at the moment. He was scribbling away on page after page. It was quiet out in the other room, so they could be doing much more fun things right now. She reached over and flicked a pen off of his desk. It clattered to the ground and Oliver slowly looked up at her. 

“Oops,” she said nonchalantly, “Let me just get that for you.” 

Felicity bent over, making sure that her ass was in Oliver’s direction. She happened to be wearing one of the tighter, shorter skirts that day. She slowly picked up the pen, but took her time coming back up, wiggling her hips just a bit. 

Oliver cleared his throat, “What are you doing?” 

“Me?” Felicity said innocently, “I’m not doing a thing.” 

She turned to bend over and set the pen back on his desk. This time she leaned in close to him and gave him a flash of skin. Her blouse was somewhat low cut and she lacked a bra. 

“There you go,” she smiled. 

“Felicity,” he started to say, “We can’t do that here.” 

“Just a quickie. I’ll be quiet.” 

“But I like it when you’re loud,” he smirked up at her. 

“I’ll be loud for you tonight,” she teased. 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

“Good,” she moved closer to him, “Now get our pants down.”


	14. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + having a wet dream and calling the other person’s name during it

Felicity had been sleeping peacefully when she felt Oliver stirring beside her. She blinked her eyes open and peered over at him.

“Mmm,” it almost sounded like a moan. 

Oliver shifted again. One hand moved across his stomach, making the fact that he was breathing heavily much more obvious. 

Felicity wondered if she should wake him up. It wouldn’t be the first time she had seen him have a nightmare and promptly shaken him awake. But this was different. Usually there was much more thrashing and sweating. 

“Felicity,” her name left his lips low and slow. Yep, he was totally moaning in his sleep. 

“Oliver,” she whispered. 

“Mmm,” he turned towards her a little, “Please don’t tease,” he whined. 

She bit down on her lip. There was a very obvious tent forming in his boxers and under their blanket. 

“Mistress,” he moaned. 

Felicity nearly fell out of bed. She had to keep herself from doing so as well as bite back a shout of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was imagining this taking place during their summer away together..


	15. Private Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one prompt: olicity + having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in.
> 
>  
> 
> part two prompt: Imagine Person A masturbating and moaning and going on about how much they desperately need Person B, while Person B just stands in front of them and watches in stunned silence.

Felicity closed her eyes tight and slipped her hand into her panties.

She spread her legs just a bit further to give herself more access. She dragged her fingers through her slit, collecting the wetness and using it to create slick movements over her clit. 

“God yes,” she moaned. 

Her free hand squeezed her breast over her bra. Her thumb rolled over her hardening nipple. 

“Too many clothes,” she sighed, tugging her bra and panties away. 

She dropped the clothing on the floor and immediately went back to what she was doing. Her fingers delved further, dipping them down into her center. She circled her entrance slowly. She wanted to work herself up even more. She wanted to enjoy this. 

“Felicity? H-holy shit.” 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open. “What are you doing here?!” 

“I came home for lunch. Holy shit,” his eyes were glued to the hand between her legs. 

“Well, so did I.” 

“That’s lunch?” 

Felicity bit her lip and started to pull her fingers back. 

“No, don’t stop.” 

“Oliver,” she shook her head. 

“If you don’t want to continue then…” he trailed off and moved down to the edge of the bed, “I did say I came home for lunch.” 

* * *

Alternate Ending:

“Felicity? H-holy shit.” 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open. 

Oliver’s mouth fell open, but no more words came out. 

Her lips twitched up into a smirk. The way he was staring at her was just turning her on even more. She held onto her breast, massaging it as she actually pressed her fingers into her pussy. She pumped them in and out slowly. Her eyes never left Oliver’s face. 

He walked towards her and stood at the end of the bed. 

“Oliver,” she moaned, “I need you so bad.” 

He continued to gape at her. 

“I was just sitting at work, thinking about you, craving you. Oh god I need to feel you inside of me,” she pumped her fingers faster. 

“Oliver,” she groaned louder. 

Felicity curled her fingers inside of herself. She could feel the spongy spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through her. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, “I just want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” 

She was surprised that he wasn’t tearing his clothes off. He just kept staring, his eyes glued to her wet and sticky hand. But she could plainly see that he was enjoying the view. 

“I’m so close,” she panted, “So fucking close.” 

Felicity could feel her walls clenching around her fingers. Her other hand moved from her chest and found her clit. She rubbed quickly, pushing herself over the edge. She moaned out his name over and over again as her juices coated her fingers and her body trembled. When she came down from her climax she slumped into the bed and looked up at him. 

Oliver let out a shaky breath, “Holy shit.”


	16. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + sexting

Oliver was at work, busy with mayor-ing stuff and that was boring. Boring because Felicity had nothing to do. She already had the ball rolling on getting her job back, the bunker was rebuilt, and all her computers and security were upgraded.

So, here she was snapping a picture of herself in lacy lingerie and sending it to Oliver. 

**Felicity:** [attachment] I’m waiting for you ;) 

**Oliver:** Holy shit 

**Felicity:** Like what you see? 

**Oliver:** Yeah, but I’m kind of busy. 

**Felicity:** Too busy for me? ): 

**Oliver:** Never 

**Felicity:** Good 

Felicity slipped her lingerie up a little and took another picture of herself. This time giving Oliver a nice view of her butt in her lace thong. 

**Felicity:** [attachment] ;) ;) ;) 

**Oliver:** Fuck 

**Oliver:** I’m in a meeting, Felicity. 

She takes this as an invitation to remove the thong and send close up the wetness collecting between her legs. 

**Felicity:** [attachment] You should be home. 

**Oliver:** I’ll be home as soon as I can


	17. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + grinding

Felicity straddled his lap. Her lips were firmly planted on Oliver’s. Her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping gently as they kissed.

She rolled her hips against his, grinding through their clothing. She could feel his hardening length pressing through his jeans. She ground her hips into him, dragging herself over him over and over again. 

“Fuck,” he moaned out, breaking the kiss. 

Felicity smirked, “Too much?” 

“No way,” he took in a deep breath. 

He returned the smirk and wrapped his arm around her. He flipped them around with ease. Her skirt moved higher, exposing more of her skin. He thrust against her the same way she had been doing to him. 

Felicity moaned out loudly. “Tease.” 

“Takes one to know one,” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her neck. 

She laughed, but shook her head. Her legs wrapped around his middle and she met him for a rough thrust. His length dragged across her barely covered core. The thin fabric along with his jeans were the only things standing between them. 

Yet, neither of them seemed willing to be the one to give in to the teasing.


End file.
